Another Hero
by emz87
Summary: Syed and Christian are finally happy but could anything get in the way of the two of them... sorry if it's no good.This is my first story attempt.
1. Chapter 1

_**ANOTHER HERO**_

_I don't own any of the characters. Just wish I owned Syed! This is my first fan fiction so any feedback is welcome._

_This story is set after Christian and Syed have finally got together._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Christian rolled over in bed and stared at his boyfriend, he couldn't believe it. After all this time he can finally ****call Syed his boyfriend. He reached over and gently brushed a stray piece of beautiful dark hair of his lover's forehead without waking him. God, last night almost felt as though it was an unbelievable dream. One he never wanted to wake up from. After all the pain and heartache they can finally be together.**_

_**Christian rose from the bed and forced himself away from Syed to take a shower. As he got of the bed Syed smiled in ****his sleep. Christian's heart did a somersault and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.**_

"_**Better get a cold shower!" Christian mumbled to himself.**_

_**As Christian came out of the bedroom Syed was awake, dressed and sat on the edge of the bed lost in thought.**_

"_**Sy, what's wrong? Are you have second thoughts about this?" Christian heart was beating so fast he was sure Syed would be able to hear it.**_

_**Syed turned around and did that special smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. "No!" He took Christian's hand in his. "Of course not, I love you. I've wanted to be with you for so long but didn't have the courage. I'm just glad that we're finally together."**_

"_**Good, for a moment there I thought you had a change of heart. I don't think I would have coped if you said you were leaving again. So then, if you haven't changed your mind then what's with that look you had on your face? The one that made you look as though you were trying to do hard maths?"**_

"_**Just thinking about mum and dad and whether they'll ever come round and forgive me."**_

"_**Look, don't worry about that for now, come on, let's go and get breakfast."**_

_**As they walked across the square Syed reached and grabbed for Christian's hand. Christian looked up with surprise tattooed across his face.**_

"_**What?" Syed smirked at him.**_

"_**I thought you didn't like the gay public displays of affection. I know we aren't kissing in the street or anything but anyone who looks are bound to guess that we're a couple!"**_

"_**Who cares? For over a year now I've pretended to everyone, myself included that I didn't love you. Well, I'm sick of it and just want to be with you and for the whole world to know. It's time for us to be happy, in love and able to show it. Now about that gay public display of affection." Christian pulled Syed close and kissed him softly while smoothing Syed's hair.**_

"_**WELL, IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Syed and Christian pulled away just in time to see Roxy crossing the street to them holding Amy's hand.**_

"_**How long has this been going on? Christian you could have at least told me. You are apparently my best friend?" Roxy let go of Amy's hand to punch Christian on the shoulder and then gave him a hug.**_

"_**Hang on. Before you go getting your panties in a twist it only happened last night so I haven't had time to call you yet." They chatted on for a while until they heard Heather's scream cut through the morning air. "AMMMYYYY." **_

_**Roxy and Christian whirled around with panic in their eyes. They could see a car speeding towards Amy. Before anyone could react Syed had speed away from them and into the road, he got in between the car and Amy. Roxy had tears streaming down her face as she worried about her child. Christian could only look on in horror as the car didn't have enough time to slow and hit Syed with full impact. There was a sickening crash as the car hit it's target. While Syed got in the way Amy had gotten out of the car's path. The impact threw Syed over the top of the car and landed at the back in a heap as the car didn't even stop but flew on round the corner. Christian sprinted over to his fallen partner screaming Syed's name. The whole incident had taken less than two minutes. Christian reached Syed and dropped to his knees beside Syed. He glanced up briefly with tears in his eyes and screamed. "Call an ambulance." He looked back at the man he loved. Syed was unconscious and had blood coming out of a wound to his head, his arm was at an odd angle and a small trickle of blood was making it's way out of Syed's mouth and down his chin. All Christian could do was cry, pray and wait for help. "Come on babe, you're gonna be fine. Wake up. You can't leave me after everything we've been through. Syed, i love you." As Christian looked around him desperately for help he noticed that Zainab and Masood were stood together watching with sorrow in their eyes.**_

_**Well, that's my first chapter but I realise it is full of faults. I wasn't sure what age Amy is but I made her about 3 in this. Sorry if I disappoint people. Hopefully as I go on I'll get better****. Hopefully there will be a second chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Yet again. I don't own the characters.

**Chapter 2**

Christian's whole world felt like it had been destroyed in no time at all. One moment he was the happiest person in the world, preparing to spend his life with the person he loved and the next it was painfully ripped away from him. For the past few minutes Christian had been staring intently on Syed's face, he had hold of Syed's uninjured hand and was praying to whatever gods were listening that his precious lover would make it. He realised that he was babbling nonsense while the tears silently tripped down his face. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to sooth himself or Syed.

Quite a crowd had gathered since the accident. Zainab and Masood hadn't come any closer to their fallen son but they left either. Roxy had Amy in her arms in an iron tight grip and kept apologising to Christian over and over again. After what felt like the hundredth time Christian finally snapped, "Just shut up will you!"

Christian scanned the crowd looking for a friendly face and saw Jane looking on in concern. When they locked eyes she made her way over.

"Did you check his pulse?"

"I di..didn't think."

Jane reached over and checked Syed's pulse. It was faint but at least it was there. She relayed the information back to Christian.

"How you holding up?"

Christian stared at Jane with disbelief etched over his face. "How do you think I'm doing? That driver had better hope to God that I never find out who he is because if I do, I'll kill him. Why Syed, Jane? What did he do? What if he dies? I don't know what I'll do."

"Ssshhh, now you listen to me. I'll worry about you and you just worry about Syed. Syed is going to be fine. It's going to be your job to look after him. He is going to need your help." Jane hastily wiped away the tears in her eyes caused by her brother's anguish.

Roxy, who was still clinging onto Amy knelt down on Christian's other side. "He'll be ok Christian. He did a good thing, he won't die for it. How about I come to the hospital and keep you company?"

Christian focused a glare at Roxy. "Don't bother love, instead of sitting with me why don't you go and learn how to actually look after your child, so next time maybe no one will get hurt." Roxy got up with a look of shock on her face and whispered "sorry" as she walked past. Christian felt a pang of guilt, he couldn't help blurting it out but he was full of fear and anger.

"Where the hell is that ambulance? Come on Sy, please babe, just hold on. You can't leave me now. I love you so much. Please." Racking sobs overtook Christian's body. Christian and the onlookers waited out the ambulance in silence. The silence was only broken by Christian and his muttered "thanks" as Minty stepped forward and gently draped his jacket over Syed's broken and battered body.

Finally they heard the ambulance approaching. The crowd parted like the red sea to make room. Christian glanced over at the Masoods. Even if they had disowned him surely they wouldn't want him to die? Why hadn't they come running? Where was Tamwar? Christian knew he would definitely care. The two brothers were close. Christian forced his thoughts back to the matter in hand as two paramedics came towards them and Jane and Christian rose to their feet.

"What happened here?" The first paramedic asked while the pair of them started work on Syed.

"He got hit by a car while saving a little girl. The car drove off though."

"What's his name?"

"Syed Masood."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty six."

"Any allergies?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Christian was close to breaking down and was grateful for the supporting grip that Jane had on his arm.

"Look, can I come with you to the hospital with him?"

"Are you related?"

Christian and Jane shared a look, both wondering if this guy was for real.

"No, he's my boyfriend."

The two paramedics started loading Syed into the ambulance. The paramedic that had been talking to them turned back to them.

"Look, there's no room for you. I'm not going to lie, your partner is in bad shape and I need room to work on him. Follow us down in a car but I suggest you get someone else to drive you. The last thing that Syed needs is you in a bed beside him."

"When you say bad shape? Is he going to make it?" Christian's heart seemed to stop beating, dreading the answer.

"I'll be honest. It doesn't look good but we really need to get going. They will tell you more at the hospital. I'm very concerned about that head injury. Also, you might need to inform his parents. See you there?" With that they drove off.

Christian stared miserably after the fast retreating ambulance unsure of what to do next. Jane had her hand resting supportively on his shoulder. He put his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"Don't even think about calling a taxis. I'll run and get Ian and we'll drive you. Just wait here ok?" Christian just nodded. He felt numb. With the action over the crowd started to disperse.

While Jane was getting Ian and the car Christian noticed that Syed's parents were still stood outside. Cautiously Christian made his way over.

"Are you heading to the hospital?"

Masood looked up at Christian with a strange look on his face. "Why?"

Christian felt his blood start to boil. "What do you mean why? Your son is a hero, he just saved a little girl's life and now at this moment could be already dead. You do remember Syed don't you, your eldest child? Your son!"

"Sorry, you must be confused. I have only two sons, one is only a baby and the other is at a friends house."

Christian looked as though he was about to lash out at Zainab. Instead he said in as calm a voice as he could. "Fine, play it that way. Syed is better of without you. What kind of parents are you? You tell Syed that he is a bad Muslim for being gay but who are you to judge? You're not worth the air you breathe and Syed is better off without you." He walked away before either of them could say anything. He made it back across the square just as Ian and Jane pulled up in the car.

As they pulled up outside the hospital. Christian jumped out of the car and sprinted inside without waiting for Jane and Ian. He could bare being apart from Syed a minute longer and not know what was going on. He ran up to the reception desk and asked for Syed. He got told to wait for news.

As he sat down on the blue plastic chairs Jane and Ian came and sat down beside him. "Don't worry, Christian he'll be ok." No sooner had Jane got the words out of her mouth when a doctor approached them.

"Mr Clarke?"

Christian jumped to his feet. "Hi, doctor. How is he?"

The doctor frowned, "It's not good I'm afraid. Syed has some very serious injuries. He's had to be rushed to theatre, also there's no easy way to say this but we don't think that Syed is going to survive the operation. I'll be back with news as soon as I can. I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything more. I'll send someone over as soon as I can to give you more information on Syed. I wish I could be more help."

As the doctor walked away Christian was in a state of shock, Jane pulled him into a hug but he barely noticed. Ian muttered a "sorry" to him. He was finding it really hard to reel in his emotions. It wasn't fair. He shrugged himself out of Jane's bear hug and sat back down on the seat.

"Syed!" He whispered before he yet again burst into tears.

_Thanks for taking the time to read this. It was supposed to be longer but I got called into work and had to cut it short. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the following morning Christian was exhausted. He'd been up all night worried about Syed. He'd sat by his bedside willing life into Syed's body. God, he looked so small lying on that bed in the too white crisp hospital sheets. Christian tried to pretend to himself that Syed was just sleeping but he couldn't fool himself. He was just too still. He could hear the sound of the monitors keeping check on Syed. He was grateful though that he could breathe by himself. If Syed couldn't breathe on his own then Christian didn't think he could have stood it. Christian ran a hand through his short hair and rubbed at his eyes. No person could take this stress. He was relieved though that the doctor was wrong and that Syed had made it through the night. That had been the longest night in the world. Watching every rise and fall of his chest. His heart skipping a beat every time that he realised that Syed had lived for another hour. He couldn't keep this up. He was grateful to the doctor for letting him stay with him all night.

As Christian sat by the bed holding Syed' s hand, occasionally playing with his dark locks and whispering sweet nothings to Syed hoping that he could hear him he couldn't stop the conversation that he'd had with the doctor that morning from going round his head on repeat.

"Doc, be straight with me. How bad is he?" He glanced down at his whole world, his lover and almost choked on the lump in his throat.

The doctor sighed before answering. "It's not looking good I'm afraid. The lesser of the damage is the minor cuts and abrasions which will heal but it's his head injury that worries me. Of course you know he had to be rushed to theatre last night. He had internal bleeding and we had to remove his spleen. He did throw himself into the path of a fast moving car Mr Clarke.."

"Christian."

"Ok, Christian then. We do have to be grateful that he didn't break his neck or back. In fact the only bone broken was his left arm. It was a bad break but it's in a cast. He has a lot of medication in him to ward of infection and such but even without those in his system I don't believe he would be conscious anyway. I'm reluctant to call it a coma yet but with that head injury I think it'll be a coma before long. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you any better news. He has a fight ahead of him. Look, you're exhausted, you haven't slept and I would bet my life's savings that you haven't eaten. Why don't you call someone to sit with Syed? You should go home for a bit. Get something to eat maybe take a shower, get some sleep and then come back and sit with him."

Christian pulled his gaze from Syed to look up at the doctor. "No! I'm not leaving him. I can get some sleep here. I need to be with him."

The doctor nodded. "Ok. I'll be back to check on him later then."

Christian sat back down his chair and reached over to push Syed's hair back from his closed eyes. "What am I going to do with you? You're either really brave or really stupid. I'll be here waiting for you to wake up. I hope you can hear me and just remember, I love you." With that he placed a gently kiss on his forehead and settled in for the long wait.

Peter Beale was walking to meet his dad at the café when he saw Tamwar. He walked over to him. Shouldn't he be at the hospital with his brother?

"Tamwar!" Peter shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

"Hi." said Tamwar slowing down. "What's up?"

"How's Syed?"

"He's ok? Why? You probably see him more than me. Does he not come over with Christian to see Jane?"

Peter paled, Tamwar didn't know and he didn't want to be the one to break the news. "Didn't your parents tell you? They saw it happen."

Tamwar looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday Syed jumped in front of a car, he saved Roxy's daughter. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but he looked in bad shape. Jane said that Christian asked your mum and dad if they were going to come to the hospital with him but they just denied he was even their son."

"Oh my God! Syed! Look, thanks for telling me." With that he rushed off, he needed to see Syed. He would have to deal with his parents later.

As Tamwar reached the door to Syed's room he hesitated before turning the handle. What sort of shape would he be in? After a car smash he might not even look like his big brother. He was so angry with his parents. They had no right to keep this from him. They knew he still loved Syed. He would always love Syed and his parents would pay for this. With shaking hands he pushed the door open.

He looked at his brother and gasped. He noted the cuts and bruises to his face and arms. One arm was in a cast and he had a bandage on one side of his head. He noticed Christian was sleeping on one of those hard chairs. He was resting his head on Syed's uninjured arm. He was going to wake Christian up but thought better of it. He looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. He must have stayed up with him all night, thought Tamwar. He sat down on Syed's other side and started talking to him.

"Well Sy, this is one way to get more attention I suppose. I would have thought that you would've had enough attention for a life time. I can't believe you're a hero. Look, I'm sorry it has taken a while to get here. It must have slipped mum and dads mind conveniently. I'm here now though. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Christian too. I know you'll kill me if I don't. He does love you, you know. Why else would he stay here all night? I mean you're not really a great conversationalist at the minute are you?" Tamwar lapsed into silence. He couldn't help but feel that after everything that Syed and Christian had been through that they deserved to be happy.

At half five that evening Christian woke up and winced. He was so stiff. He looked down at Syed and noticed that he was still the same, he didn't know whether he should be relieved or worried. Then he noticed that Tamwar was in the room.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago. You look exhausted. Why don't you go and get some proper sleep?"

"I can't leave him. I'm glad you came though. He needs his brother."

"Well, if you aren't going to go and sleep at least eat this, I got it in the hospital cafeteria for when you woke up." Tamwar handed Christian a sandwich.

"Thanks." Even though he was hungry all he could do was pick at the sandwich.

"Mum and dad didn't even tell me he was here. Peter told me in the street. I can't believe them. Syed deserves more than that."

"He does but don't let it upset you. They annoy me all the time but I don't say anything because I don't want to upset Sy."

"Well, it's not just you now. You've got me to help you. You don't have to deal with this alone. Why don't you fill me in on what the doctor has said so far."

Four days passed by and still Syed hadn't woken up but the doctor was getting optimistic. Christian had Tamwar had become friends during the time that they spent in the hospital. Syed had a couple of visitors. The first was Roxy who brought Jack. Roxy and Christian made up. Christian told her that he didn't blame her and that he was just angry when he lashed out. Both Roxy and Jack said that they were grateful for what Syed had done. Jane came by a lot but that was more to bring Christian food and a change of clothes. A few others had stopped by to see how Walford's favourite gay couple were getting on. Syed's doctor was optimistic now that Syed would wake up and it was just a matter of waiting it out.

Syed's cast was no longer white. Christian and Tamwar had signed it and decorated it. Roxy and even written her thanks on it. Anyone who stopped by had signed it too. It had turned into an unofficial guest book.

At the moment Tamwar was sleeping on the chair with his head tilted back and his mouth open all Christian could think of was at least Syed didn't sleep with his mouth open, he slept like an angel. "I can't wait for you to wake up sweetheart. This has to be the end of our bad luck. I love you." Christian over the last couple of days had continuously been telling Syed that he loved him, hoping that he could hear him. He heard the door push gently open and turned around. He saw Jane enter.

"Hi sis."

"How's he doing?"

"He's the same but the doctor is optimistic."

"That's good. I brought you clean clothes and a fresh razor. Go and get cleaned up in the toilets. I'll sit with these two."

Christian nodded as he stood he smoothed Syed's bed covers and took the bag of Jane. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry Christian. I'm sure I'll have great fun with the two comatose Masoods." Christian quickly slipped out of the room.

Jane looked around the room. She noted that people had left cards and stuffed animals that Christian or Tamwar must have put up around the room. She looked down at Syed. He looked gaunt but not as deathly as he had when he was first admitted to hospital. Jane smiled as she looked down at Syed's cast. There wasn't a patch untouched. Gently she lifted Syed's arm, reading all the get well messages. She smiled as she read Lucy's message. "Hurry up and wake up. Christian really needs some bedroom action." Typical. As she turned his arm carefully to read the underside she gasped. In Christian's small hand writing it read.

_Sy, I love you more than anything. You are so important to me and the accident has shown me that I never want to be apart from you again. Marry me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would have updated sooner but have been a bit upset. I've been hand rearing baby bunnies and the one I decided to keep died. He was called Swift. So this story is for Swift.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Christian finished shaving and washing his face. He looked up into the mirror and stared at his reflection. The bags under his eyes looked large enough to carry his shopping. He sighed as he cast his mind back over the last few days. He couldn't believe how brave Syed had been, as he thought about Syed saving Amy's life, his next thought made him feel a twinge of guilt. He found himself getting angry at what Syed had done. Not that he wanted little Amy dead, he was glad she was ok but for the love of God was it too much to ask for him and Syed to be able to start their life together? He banished the thought from his mind. It was selfish. He should be proud of Syed, he was proud of Syed. He smiled as he thought of his boyfriend being a hero. He packed up his shaving gear and his dirty clothes and made his way back to Syed's room.**

**As he pushed open the door he took in the picture of his angel. Christian really wanted to pull him into a big hug and never let him go. He wanted to walk hand in hand through the square with him and tell him he loved him and be able to hear it back. Syed still had his eyes closed. Christian couldn't help the heavy feeling in his heart. He knew it had been too much to ask for that in the fifteen minutes he'd been gone Syed would have woken up.**

**He started to walk to Syed's side but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look on his sister's face.**

"**You ok sis?"**

**Jane arched an eyebrow at her brother. "Will you marry me?"**

"**Erm… No offence but I just don't do incest and I hate to be the one to break it to you but I prefer men. Thanks for the offer though." Christian smirked, he knew that Jane must have seen the message he'd written on Syed's cast but couldn't resist winding her up.**

"**I've seen his cast Christian. Marriage? Really? You haven't even been dating for five minutes. How do you know he's even the right man? Just think of who you would have as in laws! I'm not getting at you, I just think that you are letting your emotions get the better of the situation. Have you even thought about the fact that he is already married?"**

**Christian tried to swallow down the anger he was feeling. He knew that Jane was only trying to help and to look out for him.**

"**Firstly, Sy isn't going to be married forever, he can get a divorce. Also I appreciate the concern but it is neither needed or wanted. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Every time I look at him I know that we are right together. I have never felt like this about anyone. I love him Jane. It's killing me a little more each day seeing him like this. If I could swap places with him I would do it in a heartbeat. I would gladly give my life for him….." Christian trailed of as once again he felt the tears trickle down his face. He had never known when he had last cried so much. "All this crying is so not good for my reputation." He muttered. Jane got up and quickly pulled him into a hug.**

"**Ok then Chris. I agree. It's the right thing to do. He's going to wake up, accept your proposal and then we have a wedding to plan. I suppose you can't go wrong marrying a man who saves little girls in his spare time." Christian pulled away and smiled at his sister.**

"**Anyway, Zainab and Masood disowned him so you don't even need to worry about my in laws. He might even say no."**

"**He'll say yes Christian. He's crazy about you. For what it's worth once the drama is over you two will be able to start your life together again. He's a fighter Christian. Remember the doctor didn't think that he would survive that first night and now he's expecting him to wake up any day now."**

**In such a small, quiet voice that Jane had to strain to hear, she heard Christian say. "Yeah but with his head injury what if he doesn't remember me?"**

"**Mas, we have to go and see Syed. He's our son, no matter what he's done." **

**Masood turned around so quickly that Zainab wouldn't have been surprised if he had gotten whiplash.**

"**No we don't. He made his choice. He would rather be with that home wrecker Christian than upholding the family honour. He is selfish. If we accept him back into the family then Allah will reject us too. We have to concentrate on the two sons we have left."**

**Zainab was torn. She needed to see her son. She only knew that he was still alive because Tamwar had been secretly giving her updates when Masood was at work. She would have loved to have gone herself but she wouldn't betray her husband unless she had to.**

"**Masood, I am his mother. You are his father. That must count for something. He's not even woken up yet, I'm worried about him. I know you love him deep down. No parent can just turn off their feelings for their child. Remember when he tried to kill himself? You said that you would never turn your back on him again. Do you remember that? Or have you conveniently forgotten? We need to see him."**

**Tamwar came down the stairs when he heard his parents talking about Syed. He couldn't believe that his mum had finally told Masood that she needed to see him. He was convinced that his dad would thaw. He had to. Surely he wouldn't turn his back on his brother while he was ill in hospital? He came into the living room just in time to hear his dad's answer.**

"**I said he's not our son Zainab. We are not going to go see him and I forbid you from going. You too Tamwar. He is nothing to us."**

**Tamwar stepped forwards. "You can't stop me from seeing my brother! In fact, I have been to see him. What kind of person are you? You aren't even fit to have children. Let's hope Kamil doesn't do anything wrong. You might end up throwing out a baby!"**

**Zainab was openly crying. "Tamwar, don't provoke your father. Apologise now."**

"**No Zainab, Tamwar has said his piece and now I am going to say mine. You will not go back to see him. I hope that he doesn't wake up! He has torn this family apart with his unnaturalness. The only way we can be free of him is if he dies!" With that Masood stormed out of the room. He left his now oldest son comforting his mother.**

"**So, when you get out of here I am going to spoil you. Whatever you want, you'll get. I think that we'll need a holiday. What about Greece? I've always fancied going there. I can just picture how hot you'll look in those tiny Speedos. Like a greek god."**

**Christian was on his own with Syed now as Jane had had to leave. The doctor had said that Christian should keep talking to him, that it might help him to wake up. Any thing that might help Syed wake up was worth a try. As Christian was talking to Syed, he was rubbing gentle circles on his cheek. His thumb felt the roughness growing on Syed's face. "Sweetie, you really need a shave." Christian had been talking to Syed that much over the last few days that he was surprised that he hadn't lost his voice yet. He paused in his ramblings wondering what to talk about next. **

**He spied Tamwar's Qur'an on the side table and picked it up. He was always amazed by how much faith Syed had. He turned the book over in his hands. He remembered how Syed could sit and read it for hours on end. He loved the fact that Syed still had his religion. It was a big part of who he was. He opened the book and was surprised to see that it was in English. It must be a new one translated. He glanced down at Syed. Christian decided he should read it to him. It was worth a try. **

"**Ok, sweetheart. I'm going to read this to you so that you. You love this and it's important to you so here goes…" With that Christian started reading. He didn't follow most of what he was saying but then it was for Sy's benefit not his. He'd been reading for about twenty minutes when he heard a voice speak to him. The voice said, "I can't believe you are reading that to me. You must love me!" Christian almost dropped the book in shock. He looked down and saw Syed's beautiful dark eyes shining at him, staring straight back at him.**

"**Syed." He grabbed his hand.**

"**I love you too Christian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christian couldn't believe it, Syed had woken up. It's what he had wanted since that terrible day. He reached down and kissed his lover's forehead. He grasped his uninjured hand.

"Sweetie, you're awake! I love you. How are you feeling? I'm going to call a doctor." Christian just kept on rambling. He couldn't help it. The relief that was running through him felt so overpowering, he felt that he a small breeze could probably knock him over. Syed looked exhausted and vulnerable but Christian had never seen a better sight.

Syed squeezed Christian's hand tighter, well as tight as he could in his weakened state. When he spoke it came out barely a whisper. "I'm fine. My head really hurts and I've a few aches and pains but apart from that I'm ok. Are you ok? You look like you haven't slept. How long have I been here?" Christian smiled as the tears fell down his face. God, he might as well get a sex change now. Trust Syed to be worried about him when it was Sy that had gotten hit by the car.

"You've been here a good few days. You've had me worried sick. I haven't left your side. Spending this time in the hospital with you has been the worst time of my life. It was so hard to see you like that. I was staring at your beautiful face praying for you to wake up. I've been thinking about us and how I needed you back and what I would do if you hadn't have made it. And I was so scared that when you did wake up you wouldn't remember me." 

"No matter how hard I hit my head I would always remember you. You are my everything."

The two of them probably looked a right pair. Two grown men crying. Syed had joined in with Christian when he heard what Christian had to endure while he was keeping a vigil at his bedside. He tried to imagine how he would feel if the roles were reversed and decided that Christian had definitely had it harder than he had. He been out for the count but Christian had had to sit there and worry, not knowing if he would make it through or not. He suddenly pulled a face. Christian panicked, "What's wrong? Is the pain too bad?"

"No! Don't worry about me. I've just remembered why I got hit by that car. How's Amy? Is she ok? Please tell me she's not hurt."

Christian felt his heart swell, Syed was such a good person. He was lay here battered and blue and yet he was still worried about a little girl.

Christian ran a hand through Syed's hair. "Ssshhh. Calm down. You shouldn't get stressed. Amy is fine. You saved her life pet. You are a hero. You are now Roxy's favourite person. I'm just going to get a doctor, you need to be checked out, just to be on the safe side. I can't believe I have you back. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry. I promise not to jump in front of a speeding car ever again. Now you know that I'm fine I want you to go home and get some sleep and something to eat. Then once you're rested I want you to go on a night out with Roxy."

"Sy, you've just woken up. There are two major faults with your plan. One is that I am not leaving you. You might need me and two, me and Roxy aren't speaking. We fell out the day you got brought to hospital. I'm not mad at her anymore but I couldn't exactly leave you to go talk to her. You come first." Syed was upset. He didn't want Christian falling out with his best friend over him. He looked up at Christian with the biggest puppy dog eyes that he could muster. 

"Please. Take care of yourself for me and make up with Roxy. It's going to be so hard for me to concentrate on getting better when I'm worried about you. Plus, I definitely won't be able to get better when I know you fell out with your friend because of me…" Christian smirked. Syed knew how to wrap him around his little finger. "Ok. I'll go once I hear what the doctor has to say and you're asleep. I will be back first thing in the morning though."

"That's a fair deal." Syed was happy. He did always know how to get his own way where Christian was concerned. Hey, what has everyone been doing to my cast? Did everyone who came to visit me sign it?" Christian held his breath waiting for Syed to turn over his arm and see the proposal. Syed examined the top part for a while and then just as Christian thought he was about to see it Syed lost interest in the cast and let his arm drop. Christian couldn't believe it. Oh well. If Syed saw it now it might be too much for him anyway. He had after all just woken up. "Right Clarkey, go and get that doctor now so that you can go home and sleep."

Christian stood up and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Syed's lips. "I'll be right back." Christian had almost made it to the door when he heard Syed gently speak. "Have my parents been here?" Christian felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He didn't want to upset Syed but he couldn't lie to him either. He walked back over to the bed. "No darling. They haven't. They probably just don't feel like they are entitled to after everything they have said to you but Tamwar was here. He's sat with you loads of times. He was talking to me about your childhood. He misses you. I'll go and tell him you woke up." Christian's heart felt as though it was breaking as he watched Syed nod his head. He hated Syed's parents for not coming. They disgusted him.

"I'll be back soon sweetie. You rest." With that he walked out the door to get the doctor.

It had been half an hour since the doctor had checked over Syed. The doctor had been pleasantly surprised to see Syed awake and even more surprise that he was doing so well. Syed had a major headache that had started to take it's toll on Syed the longer it went on. He had pain in a few places and Christian had to keep slapping at Syed's hand every time he tried to poke his stomach where he'd had his spleen removed but as the doctor explained, it could have been a lot worse. They checked his legs and back for movement. Syed was able to move just fine but cried out at the pain. It was hard to see Syed in so much pain. When the doctor was satisfied he gave Syed something strong for the pain. Christian had smiled as he watched the drugs take effect. Syed had started slurring his words as though he was drunk and shortly afterwards his eyes had started closing. Syed was now completely out for the count. Christian knew that he should make a move. He had promised his boyfriend after all. He placed a last kiss on his sleeping beauties cheek and then lips and stood up. "Right, I'm going now. I don't want to but I know that'll you will only complain if I don't, then it'll be me with the headache. I'll be back soon. Don't forget that I love you. I at least thought you'd check out all of your cast, I can't believe that you didn't see my message." Christian knew that Syed couldn't hear him but he found it comforting to talk to Syed. Before he left he said one last thing. "Just promise me that when you do see it that you'll say yes! I don't think I could take it if you turned me down. Sleep tight. I'll be back in the morning but you'll probably still be asleep."

Christian was back in Albert square. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. He felt so guilty leaving Syed alone in the hospital but at least he knew Syed was on the mend. Anyway Syed was right, he really did need some sleep and in a decent bed. The nights in those plastic chairs had his back aching. He needed his bed. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and scrolled down to Roxy's number. As he walked he apologised and they made up. Roxy was glad that they were talking again and over the moon that Syed had woken. They made plans to meet up later that night when Christian had had a couple of hours sleep. Christian put the phone back into his pocket. He was worried about going back to the flat and seeing all of Syed's clothes and possessions lying around. He looked over at the Masood house and decided that it was time for a visit. He started to make his way to their house, steeling himself. Christian had been told by Tamwar what Masood had said and he was beyond angry. He marched up to the front door and knocked. Zainab opened the door carrying Kamil. The surprise showed on her face as she saw who it was. Christian saw how Zainab was studying him, taking note of how bad he looked. Christian knew that she would think he was there to tell them that Syed hadn't made it but he didn't care.

"Can I come in?" Zainab moved aside so that Christian could enter. She closed the front door and walked down the hall. Christian followed her into the living room. Tamwar and Masood were seated on the couches and both stood as they saw who it was. Masood looked livid.

"What are you doing here?" Before he could answer Tamwar interrupted, he was panicking.

"Is it Syed? Did he die?" Everyone stared at Christian. Even Masood looked like he wanted to know. Christian took a deep breath before speaking. "No. He's not dead. I've just come to tell you just on the off chance that you care that Syed woke up this afternoon." Tamwar visibly relaxed and so did Zainab which surprised Christian. He turned to Tamwar, "I didn't mean you. Syed knows you love him. I told him how fantastic you've been." Masood took a step towards Christian and spoke in a low voice. "Right, you've said what you need to. Now go."

"Don't you care? Are you not pleased that your son is awake?"

"He is not my son. I don't need you coming into my house and telling me about some random person who means nothing to me."

Christian could feel his anger brimming to the surface. "I didn't even want to come here. If you ask me Syed is better off without you. Apart from Tam. I only came because I love Syed and for some reason that I don't understand he loves you. One of the first things he asked me when he woke up was if you had come to visit. It nearly broke my heart telling him you hadn't. You could at least go and see him. He's ill and it would mean a lot to him if he saw you."

Masood had a cold look on his face. He didn't want to act this way but it was all he felt he could do. Syed had nearly wrecked this family. Masood didn't want Syed tainting the rest of the family. That was why he had cut him out like a cancer. He looked Christian straight in the eyes so Christian would believe him.

"Now you listen to me. We are not going to see him and I don't want you to come here again. He is nothing to us. He is poison. I don't want him anywhere near my family. It's just a pity that the car didn't finish him. It's better to be in the morgue than to be like you." Before Christian could even think about what he was doing he had punched Masood full force in the face. It knocked Masood to the ground. As Masood lay on the carpet bleeding and clutching a hand to his nose Christian quietly stepped over him and let himself out. 

He only stopped when he got inside the flat. God, that family! He was glad he hit Masood. How could he say that about his eldest son? He was the one who was poison not Syed. He poured himself a drink of water and lay down on the bed. He was so fired up he didn't think that he would be able to sleep but he was sleeping before his head even hit the pillow.

He woke up at half nine and called Roxy to say that he would be right over. He felt better for some sleep. He got a quick wash, shave and change and then grabbed his keys as he left the apartment. As soon as he met Roxy she pulled him into a tight hug. They spent the night catching up. Roxy asked if she could visit Syed so that she could thank him. Christian told her about how he had proposed but had written it on the cast and how Syed was yet to see it. He also told her about his visit to the Masoods. She was angry. After a couple of hours Christian left and went back for more sleep.

The following morning he was walking back along the hospital corridor to Syed's room. He was anxious to see him. He had already spoken to the doctor who had said that Syed had had a good night but was still exhausted. That was too be expected though. The doctor had told him that Syed would probably sleep a lot. As Christian gently pushed open the door, fully expecting Syed to be asleep, he got a shook. Syed was awake and was crying. Christian made his way over to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Syed looked up at Christian with his eyes swimming with emotion. He turned his broken arm over so that Christian could see his message. His heart was pounding. This was the moment of truth. Syed stared at him for another few seconds then a smile lit up his whole face. "YES!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nearly two weeks later saw Christian pushing Syed out of the hospital. The doctor couldn't believe how quickly Syed had recovered. The doctor had only promised to release him on the condition that Christian made sure that Syed got plenty of bed rest. Syed was feeling a lot better but was still quite tired and occasionally still got a headache.**

**Christian helped Syed get into the back of the taxis and climbed into the back with him. He was relieved that Syed was coming home. He thought back over the last couple of weeks. He had been sure that he was going to lose his Sy. He was going to think about that anymore though. He was just going to think about the fact that Syed had said "yes." He couldn't stop a grin from stretching out across his face. Syed looked up at Christian.**

"**What's with the grin?"**

"**Nothing. Just thinking about getting you home at last and the fact that you agreed to marry me!" He took Syed's hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss.**

"**So, what do you want to do when we get home?" asked Syed.**

"**Well, I might watch a DVD or something but you are going straight to bed." He laughed at Syed as he pouted. God, he looked so sexy when he did that. No man had ever been able to make Christian feel like this.**

"**Aww, come on Christian. Being in bed is all I've done recently and I want to spend quality time with you. You make me sound like a kid that's being packed off to bed."**

"**Well I promised the doctor that I would make sure that you got plenty of rest and despite what you think you still aren't a hundred percent. I don't want to have brought you home from the hospital just to have to take you back again."**

"**Fine!" Syed knew he sounded like a spoilt brat but any time he spent sleeping was time not spent with Christian.**

"**Stop huffing. We'll do something when you feel better." Syed snuggled closer to Christian and rested his head on his shoulder. Christian smiled as he realised that Syed was dozing on him. Seriously, how did he expect to do anything when it tired him out leaving the hospital? When they got home Syed was definitely getting straight into bed even if Christian had to strap him to it. Oh, that thought put nice images in his head. Once Syed was better they were really going to have to spend some quality time in the bedroom. His smile disappeared as they pulled up to the flat. **

"**Goodness sake!" Christian muttered under his breath. He paid the taxis driver, stirred Syed and got out of the car.**

**Zainab and Roxy were stood outside the flat and they were arguing. Roxy was holding a card and a bottle of bubbly. Both stopped as Christian approached them supporting Syed.**

"**Mum!" Syed couldn't believe that Zainab was here. She hadn't come to visit him in the hospital and so was surprised that she was outside his house.**

"**Syed, how are you feeling? I've come to see you." Before anyone could say anything else Christian spoke up.**

"**Look, before we are out on the street any longer why don't we go upstairs. Syed needs to lie down." Without waiting for an answer he fished out his keys one handed and opened the door. He went straight up the stairs with Syed without waiting to see who was following. He got Syed over to the bed and helped him with his shoes. As long as Syed was laying down he would be alright for another minute or two before Christian helped him undress and get under the covers. Syed couldn't stop from looking at his mother. Why would she be here if she hated him?**

"**Mum, why are you here? Is dad and Tamwar ok?"**

"**I'm here to see you. You are my child and I love you. I wanted to make sure that you are ok." She walked over to her son and hugged him. Christian didn't want to upset Syed but couldn't stop himself from speaking out. **

"**Love? Do you even know what that is? You didn't even come to see him in the hospital." He cut himself off as he saw he was upsetting Syed.**

"**I do love him." She turned her face back to Syed. "I do love you and I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner. Mas didn't want me to come. I'm just sorry I listened to him for so long. All I wanted to do was come to your side and look after you. Can you forgive me? I want to try and put everything right. I've done a lot of talking with Tamwar and I agree with him that I need to try and be a bit more understanding. I need to be back in your life."**

**Christian shook his head, he couldn't believe Zainab. He wasn't surprised when he heard Syed telling her that he wanted to be back in her life too and that he loved her. In Christian's opinion the only Masood that deserved Syed's love was Tamwar. While Zainab and Syed were talking Christian took Roxy over to the couch to talk. Up until then she had been stood in the corner awkwardly.**

"**So, what are you doing here?" She handed over the card and bubbly. **

"**I've brought Syed a card and you something to celebrate with."**

"**Rox, you gave Syed a card in the hospital. How many does he need?"**

"**There's just a little reward in there. I know he probably won't accept it but he saved my little girl's life and I want him to have it. If I had lost Amy I don't know what I would have done. He has given me everything. Hold onto him Christian, you're onto a good thing there." They both glanced over at the bed. Christian sighed, Zainab was fussing over Syed, making up for lost time no doubt. Syed looked like he was on his way to sleep. He must be tired thought Christian. He didn't know how Syed could sleep when he had Zainab talking non stop at him.**

**Roxy stood up. "I better go. I need to pick up Amy but make sure that he takes this ok!" Christian nodded and hugged Roxy before she left. Zainab made her way over to Christian.**

"**He's sleeping."**

"**I gathered."**

"**Look, there's no need to be snippy. I mean what I say. I need him back."**

"**As long as you promise not to abandon him again."**

"**I promise." Zainab left not too long after with the promise to be back with the next day with proper food. Christian just let the gibe go.**

**He watched Zainab go and then made his way back over to his lover. He took off Syed's socks and jeans but left his t shirt on as he didn't want to wake him. He got the spare duvet and tucked him in, then lay down on the bed beside him. He loved watching Syed sleep. He looked younger somehow. God, he was beautiful. Christian went back to his favourite past time of playing with Syed's hair and giving him gentle kisses. He couldn't believe that they had made it. Syed was going to get better. They were going to spend their lives together. As Christian started to fall asleep his last conscious thought was how handsome Syed was going to look at their wedding.**


End file.
